Recuerdos
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: cuando las cosas parecen querer retomar su curso, algo no quiere ser como debería... 15 cap up... dejen reviews please JackLiz último cap. finalmente
1. Recuerdos

**N/A: hice esto porque tenía ganas de hacer un fic de POTC, pero aproveché que hoy vi la película por 3 vez... así que acá esta el resultado, tiene mucho de la peli lo sé pero esos dialogos no se me olvidan... jeje**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos**

**Dedicado a los fans de la movie en general  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Recuerdos  
**  
Sus labios posados sobre los de ella fue una sensación mágica e indescriptible, probablemente fuera el sabor de la libertad que ella tanto anhelaba como él bien se lo había dicho... pero para ella no había significado mucho, tal vez fue mejor de lo que pensaba pero nada más, no podía ser nada más pensó Elizabeth mirando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, solo lo hizo para salvarse y para salvar a los demás de una horrible muerte

- _no lo siento_- fueron las palabras que ella le dijo pero bien sabía que eran una mentira aunque al principio en realidad no se había arrepentido, hasta que miro al barco y a su capitán hundirse

... ahora ella estaba sentada afuera de la choza de Tía Dalma con las manos aún puestas en la taza que ella le diera para alejar las penas, no había sido capaz de permanecer adentro mucho más

_FLASHBACK_

_Cuando Jack y el Perla Negra desaparecieron de la vista en la profundidad azul ella aún se preguntaba porque lo había besado... no era necesario, en realidad no, pero aún así lo había hecho, a sabiendas de todo, aunque todo se le comenzaba a olvidar mientras el cápitan acompasaba sus labios a los de ella profundizando el beso y desconcentrandola hasta que sintió el mastil a espaldas de Jack y recordó que debía encadenarlo porque ese era su objetivo_

_- te busca a ti, no al barco, no a nosotros- le explico mientras se acercaba más a él como con intención de volver a besarlo, pero se contuvo- es el único modo ¿no lo ves?- se acercó un poco más- no lo siento  
- pirata- fue la única palabra que él expresó y que la sorprendió mucho_

_Bajo a la lancha con la leve sensación de haber dejado algo de ella en ese barco con Jack, Will la ayudo a bajar y ella no pudo descifrar la fria mirada que su prometido le dirigió_

_- ¿donde esta Jack?- preguntó de modo muy acusador  
- él decidió quedarse para darnos una oportunidad- mintió rápidamente, no había sido exactamente lo que él había decidido, más bien ella decidió por él_

_Todos miraron al barco con gran sorpresa_

_- vámonos- ordenó Elizabeth y partieron, ella sintió su rostro húmedo cuando vio la embarcación hundirse...  
- iremos a ver a Tía Dalma- expresó Will con la voz semi quebrada  
- de acuerdo- cedió Gibbs_

_Elizabeth ni siquiera preguntó quien era esa Tía Dalma  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Le dio un sorbo a la taza mientras miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular recordando

_FLASHBACK  
El ambiente en la choza de tía Dalma era frio y distante, Tía Dalma se acercó a ella y le ofreció una taza que ella quiso rechazar_

_- es para combatir el frio y la tristeza_

_Elizabeth la tomó, sabía que debía tener la cara manchada por las lágrimas y el polvo pero no le importaba, se sentía muy malpor lo que le había hecho a Jack, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie a la cara por ese mismo motivo, en realidad nadie miraba a nadie, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios pensamientos... Tia Dalma repartió las tazas entre los demás y cuando se la dio a Will le comentó_

_- es una lástima, estás pensando que de no haberse hundido el Perla habrías podido derrotar al demonio y liberar a tu padre ¿no es cierto?  
- eso ya no importa, el barco se ha hundido con su cápitan  
- el mundo ha perdido un poco de brillo- comentó Gibbs- Jack nos engaño a todos al final su honestidad ocultasalió a la luz- tomó su taza y murmuró- por Jack Sparrow  
- no habrá nadie como Jack Sparrow- dijo Ragetti  
- era todo un hombre de industria- corroboró Pintel extendiendo su taza  
- era un buen hombre- dijo Elizabeth sintiendo un nudo en la garganta_

_Will también alzo la taza por Jack aunque no hizo ningún comentario, más bien fijo su mirada en su prometida y notó que estaba muy deprimida, Will no sabía que ella se sentía muy culpable, el comentario de Gibbs la hizo sentir fatal porque sentía que Jack no lo había hecho sino que ella lo había obligado a permanecer en el barco, espósandolo al mástil_

_- si hubiera algún modo de recuperarlo y traerlo de vuelta- comenzó Will- Elizabeth...  
- ¿lo harían?- preguntó Tia Dalma- ¿que tan dispuestos estarían ustedes¿irían al fin del mundo y más allá para traer de vuelta al ingenioso hombre y su maravilloso barco?  
- yo - respondió Gibbs sin dudar  
- yo- confirmo Ragetti  
- yo- dijo también Pintel  
- yo- respondieron el perico y Cotton_

_Tia Dalma cuestionó a Elizabeth con la mirada_

_- si- murmuró ella, estaba dispuesta_

_Will asintió con convicción_

_- entonces necesitarán un cápitan que conozca aquellos lugares y que pueda guiarlos_

_Todos clavaron su miradaa la escalera cuando oyeron un ruido de botas y tanto Will como Elizabeth dirigieron una incrédula mirada al hombre que venía bajando las escaleras... era Hector Barbossa_

_- ¿y bien¿donde esta mi barco?-cuestionó mordiendo la manzana verde  
- no puede ser tú estas muerto- dijo Will- vimos cuando Jack te mató  
- ese no es el punto ahora, él será su cápitan- dijo Tia Dalma  
- pero ¿como es posible?  
- es posible y ya, ahora si no les molesta tengo que saber como piensan ustedes ir a rescatar a Sparrow, porque en un bote de remos no vamos a llegar nunca  
- pues no tenemos un barco, a menos que creas que esta escondido en esta choza- dijo Elizabeth friamente  
- entonces tenemos que hacernos de uno  
- ¿y de donde lo piensas conseguir, Port Royal esta bastante retirado  
- Port Royal no es el único puerto de donde podremos hacernos de un barco_

_Siguieron hablando sobre eso y Elizabeth ya no lo soportó por eso salió a tomar aire  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ahora seguía afuera de la choza mirando el agua, bebiendo distraídamente de la taza entre sus manos, con su mente fija en el Capitan Sparrow y en el beso que le había dado, paso sus distraídos dedos por sus labios recordando el sabor y pensando en lo diferente que había sido ese beso, tan... necesitado... ¿como podía pensar en eso, volvió a mirar el anillo en su mano, definitivamente la culpa le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas. Cerró los ojos intentando encerrar en su mente ese beso pero la imágen de la brújula apareció... esa brújula le había dado más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa y en el fondo de su alma rogaba porque no fuera cierto lo que le había dicho Jack sobre ella, no podía ser que señalara lo que más quería uno porque para Elizabeth no había funcionado, la sostenía en sus manos y apuntaba hacia Jack, pero Jack no era lo que ella másquería, ella quería a Will, lo amaba y se iba a casar con él, eso era un hecho.

La cabeza de Will asomo por la puerta llamándola

- Elizabeth, tenemos que buscar algún modo de pasar aquí la noche  
- ¿aquí?- preguntó ella con esceptisismo, no veía el modo en que nueve personas pudieran quedarse en una choza tan pequeña  
- no exactamente aquí, tú te quedarás, nosotros ya nos las arreglaremos  
- ¿que han decidido?  
- primero que nada hacernos de un barco, ya te explicaré, después ir a buscar a unos hombres másaTortuga y luego pues embarcarnos para buscar a Jack  
- me parece bien  
- Elizabeth  
- ¿si?  
- nada, déjalo  
- ¿Will, de todos modos no podemos volver a Port Royal, somos fugitivos ¿recuerdas, nos esperaría la horca  
- tienes razón, ahora entra, mañana será un largo día

Elizabeth lo siguió y una vez adentro se pusieron todos de acuerdo... ahora con la perspectiva de encontrar a Jack y traerlo de vuelta, ella se sentía más aliviada aunque no se le quitaba el sentimiento de culpa del todo... solo esperaba que Jack la supiera perdonar...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
si les gusto o no dejen reviews no es tan difícil  
Deadeye Sal**


	2. En Sueños

**N/A: hola yo pensé que la historia sería un one-shoot pero me encontré que gente lindisima que me pidió que durara un poco más y me especificaron la pareja que querían así que intentaré complacerlos... grax x sus reviews**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran habría J/E todo el tiempo... juas**

**Dedicatoria: a mis futuros lectores pero especialmente a quienes me dejaron reviews la vez pasada**

**¬Belin03  
¬Irijb  
¬Kazehime Kagura  
¬oOaiNyOo  
¬Ziu  
¬Nemesis Conda**

**espero que les guste este cap... sin más que agregar los dejo con la historia  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Cap. 2: En Sueños**

Fue muy complicado para Elizabeth conciliar el sueño, no sabía porque no podía dormir, bueno en realidad si lo sabía... antes no había querido darle importancia pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar: la actitud de Will, no podía dejar de preguntarse si su prometido la habría visto besando a Jack y si así había sido ¿porque entonces aún no le reclamaba nada?... la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con tantos pensamientos... sin embargo el dolor no fue suficiente como para impedirle dormir o tal vez fuera solo el cansancio, el punto fue que se quedo dormida en un momento impensado...

Su cabeza entretejía una maraña de dulces sueños que servirían para angustiarla o ponerla más ansiosa de lo que ya se encontraba...

Soñó estar en la cubierta de un barco que reconocío de inmediato com el Perla Negra y no cabía en si de asombro, pues el barco estaba intacto pero vacío, no parecía haber ni un alma, camino lentamente sintiendo el bamboleo del barco bajo sus pies, adaptandose a él, y tocando cada pedazo de barco como para cerciorarse, todo estaba en su lugar, bueno no todo, faltaba su capitán, cuando se acercó al mastil donde encadenó a Jack se quedo sin palabras, y pasó sus dedos por la madera sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse lentamente, sintió un nudo extremadamente doloroso en su pecho y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas y no trato de callarlas, lloró con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y su llanto se suspendió cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro...

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, frente a ella, Elizabeth sintió una descarga increíble de adrenalina en su cuerpo y sin pensar en nada más y sin decir ni media palabra se arrojo a sus brazos sollozando. Jack le acarició la cabeza un poco sorprendido por esta actitud

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad- sollozó sin separarse de él  
- ¿qué es lo que sientes amor?- le preguntó curiosamente  
- todo, perdóname por todo, oh Jack- se separó de él y lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía  
- ¿quieres que te perdone _todo_?- quiso saber Jack marcando con un enfásis especial la última palabra- ¿estas arrepentida?  
- no exactamente, si quieres saberlo... me arrepiento de haberte abandonado a tu suerte en esta cubierta y me arrepiento de no haber seguido mi impulso de quedarme pero...  
- pero- la urgió Jack  
- pero no me arrepiento de haberte besado- confesó más para ella que para él  
- ya me parecía- sonrió Jack con orgullo- sigo creyendo que serías una buena pirata

Elizabeth volvió a abrazarlo olvidando por un momento que tenía un prometido con el cual se iba a casar en poco tiempo... de hecho todo lo que cruzaba por su mente se le olvido con solo sentir los brazos de Jack alrededor de su cuerpo, deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca, deseaba quedarse allí para siempre, aunque no fuera lo correcto, eso era lo de menos

- Jack- suspiró su nombre  
- ¿que pasa amor?  
- ¿como escapaste?  
- bueno, Lizzie cuando me dejaste encadenado a este mástil te fuiste olvidando un pequeño detalle  
- ah si ¿cual?  
- yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow  
- me lo imaginaba, aunque de todos modos tenía mucho miedo

En ese punto el rostro de Jack se puso más serio de lo normal, alertándola

- ¿hay algo malo?  
- si, temo que tendré que dejarte preciosa  
- ¿porque, ya que te he encontrado...  
- no te preocupes, estaré bien y tú siempre sabrás donde encontrarme  
- ¿como?  
- tú lo sabes mejor que yo... Elizabeth, quiero darte esto- dijo poniendo algo en su mano  
- tu brújula  
- así es, te será más útil a ti que a mí  
- gracias Jack, he de devolvertela te lo prometo- dijo guardándola en un bolsillo de su pantalón  
- te creo amor

Jack se separo de ella y la observo un rato

- antes de que me vaya te preguntaré algo¿deseas probar de nuevo el sabor de la libertad?  
- si, si quiero- respondió aunque su cerebro le dijo a gritos que no

Sus labios estaban por encontrarse de nuevo cuando... un alboroto venido de quien sabe donde hizo que Elizabeth despertara en la choza de Tia Dalma con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendose extraña... ese sueño había sido tan vívido que le daba sentimientos de culpa, no debería haber soñado con Jack y menos con la idea de besarlo de nuevo, aunque sinceramente se moría de ganas por volver a probar sus labios, así que por ese lado agradeció que la hubieran despertado tan abruptamente de su sueño, paso la mano por el bolsillo del pantalón pues sintió algo duro y cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrar la brújula que Jack le diera en sueños...

No quiso pensar en lo que el hallazgo de la brújula significaba así que la guardo pensando en usarla después; en realidad solo pensó que tenía que darse prisa o se perdería de algo interesante mientras se calzaba las botas y salía de la choza, miro hacia la lancha de remos en la que estaban Gibbs y Cotton arreglando unas cosas

- ¿que pasa Gibbs?  
- señorita, no queríamos despertarla- se disculpo de inmediato  
- ¿donde están Will y los demás?  
- fueron por el barco señorita Swann  
- ¿que¿porque nadie me ha despertado?  
- Will no quiso, dijo que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir y todos le dimos la razón  
- maldición¿tardarán mucho?  
- no lo creo señorita, se fueron hace ya un par de horas

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que tan profundamente había dormido, se quedo a ayudar a Gibbs y a Cotton y mientras lo hacía no pudo dejar de pensar en su sueño, las palabras de Jack debían significar algo, si tan solo supiera como hacer para encontrarlo... su mano tocó la brújula guardada en el bolsillo, no le comentaría a nadie de ella a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Siguió ayudando mientras se preguntaba ¿donde y que estaría haciendo Jack?

Ella no sabía que a miles de leguas de ahí el capitán se encontraba esperando que su brújula ayudara a Elizabeth a encontrarlo...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿que les ha parecido?... ojalá pueda actualizar pronto pero mañana regreso a clases así que no lo creo  
Princess Dreamer**


	3. Decisiones

**N/A: 3 cap ya... jejeje este esta corto pero tengo prisa, hasta luego**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío solo la historia**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente lindisima que me dejo reviews... grax son los mejores**

**Cap. 3: Decisiones**

Después de lo que a Elizabeth le parecieron siglos, por fin diviso una lancha donde viajaban Will, Barbossa, Pintel y Ragetti dirigiendose hacia ellos, Will parecía molesto por algo y Barbossa tenía de nueva cuenta una manzana verde en la boca

- ah Elizabeth- saludó Will con desgana- ¿has dormido bien?  
- mejor de lo que esperaba  
- me alegro, espero que no te moleste que no te hayamos despertado  
- la verdad un poco, pero bueno, creo que he sido de utilidad aquí¿y ustedes de donde vienen?  
- de un puerto cercano, tenemos un barco que nos espera bajando el río- explicó Barbossa- ahora si no les importa quiero encontrar a Sparrow lo más pronto posible  
- ¿porque tanto interes?- preguntó Elizabeth suspicazmente  
- porque si señorita ahora ¿nos vamos? o se quieren quedar  
- no, vámonos

Subieron todos a la pequeña lancha y viajaron rio abajo, Elizabeth iba pensando en el sueño que había tenido y en la brújula que Jack le había dado, sin escuchar lo que fuera que Barbossa les estuviera explicando, hasta que

- ... brújula- decía Barbossa  
- ¿que?- saltó Elizabeth al oír esa palabra  
- ¿que tienes Elizabeth?- preguntó Will  
- nada, nada, pero mencionaste algo de una brújula- dijo mirando a Barbossa  
- decía que si tuvieramos la vieja brújula de Sparrow sería más fácil encontrarlo  
- encontrar a Jack no es lo que tú más quieres en el mundo- replicó Elizabeth enojada  
- _¿y si es lo que tú más deseas?_- se preguntó Will mirando a su prometida  
- de todos modos no tenemos la brújula, lo más probable es que este en el fondo del mar, junto con su dueño  
- Jack no esta en el fondo de ningún mar- contradijo Elizabeth más enojada todavía- él esta... no puede estar en el mar puesto que entonces no tendríamos motivo para buscarlo- añadió lo más convincentemente que pudo  
- la señorita tiene razón- la apoyó Gibbs  
- no sé porque tanto drama, de todos modos, no hay garantía de que en lo que lo encontramos no muera si es que no se ha muerto ya

Iba Elizabeth a replicar pero como ya iban a abordar el barco no le vió caso, se guardo todo lo que tenía pensado decirle a Barbossa, ella sabía que Jack no estaba muerto, no podría estarlo, en el sueño lo había visto tan real, tan vivo, que se resistía a la idea de que hubiera muerto, además no le había entregado la brújula para nada... Barbossa ordeno que siguieran el camino hacia el Norte pero Elizabeth no lo considero apropiado así que a solas sacó la brújula y la abrió, sabía que esta vez no se iba a equivocar

- no debemos ir hacia el Norte- dijo sorprendiendo a todos  
- ¿y porque no?- preguntó Will  
- porque allá no esta él, Jack esta en el Oriente  
- el capitán aquí soy yo- dijo Barbossa- y digo que iremos al Norte  
- y yo soy Elizabeth Swann hija de Whaterby Swann gobernador de Port Royal y digo que vamos al Oriente- retó Elizabeth sacando su espada y poniéndola en el cuello de Barbossa- ¿alguna objeción "capitán"?- preguntó con rápidez  
- ninguna, cambien el rumbo, iremos hacia el Oriente  
- eso me imagine

Cuando todos regresaron a sus actividades Elizabeth se sentía relajada por haber conseguido su objetivo y viajar al Oriente, Will la observaba con incredulidad, nunca se había imaginado que su novia pudiera atreverse a amenazar a alguien, aunque ese alguien en el pasado los hubiera intentado matar a ambos, solo por encontrar a un pirata, que seguramente no haría lo que ellos estaban haciendo por él, recordó el beso que los había visto darse y se entristeció, tenía que admitir que Elizabeth era otra desde que la encontró en la Isla de Cruces con Jack y con Norrington, de hecho parecía ser toda una pirata, incluso más que él que lo llevaba en la sangre, en ese momento se preguntó si seguía valiendo la pena continuar con un compromiso al que no le veía más futuro, era claro que Elizabeth se había enamorado de Jack Sparrow y él, Will Turner, tenía que admitirlo por mucho que le doliera

- ¿que tienes Will?

En lugar de responder la beso, provocando en Elizabeth un nuevo mar de dudas¿porque ya no sentía nada con los besos de su prometido, Will se separo y la observo tristemente

- tenía que confirmarlo  
- ¿que cosa?  
- que has dejado de amarme  
- ¿que?... Will eso no es cierto, yo  
- vi cuando tú y Jack se besaron- la cortó sin atreverse a decir _ lo besaste  
_- no quería lastimarte y no fue lo que pensaste- Elizabeth le contó sus motivos

Will la observo un rato sin animarse a hablar, todo le parecía irreal, no podía creerlo

- pero lo amas, por eso quieres encontrarlo  
- no sé Will, es muy confuso  
- no te preocupes, te amo pero no soportaría verte infeliz, tu vida no estaba conmigo, ojalá fuera diferente  
- ay Will yo  
- esta bien, podemos ser amigos, de todos modos tengo una promesa que cumplir y pues, después ya veremos, solo dime ¿Jack te ama?  
- no lo sé  
- si no es sincero y juega contigo me las pagará- le advirtió Will

Elizabeth lo abrazó agradecida...

**Continuara  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
reviews please  
Deadeye Sal**


	4. Vivir Soñando

**N/A: otro cap corto pero la vdd es que no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy de vuelta en la escuela y a juzgar por los programas que he visto (mate, biología e historia) no me va a quedar mucho de este tiempo libre que ahora ocupo, así qeu la prox actualización tal vez tarde pero bueno ****basta de mi rollo existencialista ahora lo realmente importante, agradecer a la gente linda que ha estado dejando reviews grax son los mejores y sus comentarios me animan mucho**

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es de mi invención**

**Dedicatoria: a mis queridos lectores, grax x el aguante**

**Cap. 4 Vivir Soñando**

Elizabeth sabía que Will la quería en verdad y que solo deseaba lo mejor para ella así que era lógico que se preocupara porque nadie le hiciera daño, acto que en verdad la conmovía así que solo le quedo desearle a su amigo y ex- prometido que encontrara a una mujer que supiera corresponderle como él se merecía, aunque sabía que hasta no arreglar el asunto de su padre difícilmente podría poner atención en algo más

También pensó en lo remotas que eran las posibilidades de que Jack la quisiera, es decir, que en verdad pudiera amarla, porque él seguramente había estado con demasiadas mujeres a lo largo de su vida y era difícil que pudiera sentirse atado por una y ese pensamiento la lastimo un poco, afortunadamente pronto encontró en que emplearse para que todas esas ideas dejaran de perforarle la cabeza y lo dejo pasar un rato...

La noche pronto hizo su aparición cubriendo el cielo de un bello color oscuro y el barco seguía su calmado curso, ahora todos estaban durmiendo o intentando dormir, a solas en su camarote Elizabeth no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, hasta que finalmente se cansó y se tumbo en la cama solo quitándose las botas, mientras todos los pensamientos que la habían acometido en la mañana y tarde hacía acto de presencia en su cabeza, saturándola tanto que al poco rato se quedo dormida... de nuevo soñó con estar en la cubierta del Perla Negra, impacientemente aguardando por Jack

- vamos Jack- se dijo a si misma- ven por favor

Sintió una mano que peinaba sus cabellos por toda respuesta, se volvió y miro a Jack quien le sonreía

- esperaba verte pero no tan pronto Elizabeth  
- quiero saber si vamos por el rumbo correcto  
- viajan al Oriente como el Perla, de algún modo es como si viajaran aquí, si van siguiendo buena ruta  
- me alegra temía que amenazar a Barbossa no hubiera servido para nada  
- ¿Barbossa?- repitió Jack incrédulo para luego añadir con gesto de entendimiento- tia Dalma  
- si fue ella la que nos dijo que él nos ayudaria a encontrarte  
- al Perla querrás decir  
- no lo sé, solo se que él es nuestro capitan, bueno, no lo puedo llamar como tal  
- ¿que dice el joven Will de esto?  
- él me dijo que si había un modo de hallarte y Tia Dalma nos hablo del fin del Mundo y de Barbossa como capitán  
- estarán impacientes por encontrarme para regresar a cualquier lugar a casarse ¿no?- preguntó con cierta amargura en la voz  
- eso no importa ahora, además, Will y yo no vamos a casarnos  
- ¿que?  
- lo que has oído, al menos no por el momento- añadió solo para ganar tiempo con sus sentimientos  
- ah ya me lo imaginaba

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, Elizabeth no sabía que más decirle, deseaba poder tener esclarecidos sus sentimientos pero aunque así fuera, no sabía que pensaba Jack y eso de algún modo la mortificaba

- conque ¿están dispuestos a encontrarme?- preguntó Jack medio riendo  
- si, todos aceptamos ir en tu busqueda  
- no lo esperaba  
- es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, es lo menos que yo puedo hacer- añadió Elizabeth tristemente  
- ¿porque¿por haberme dejado atado, por favor si eso ya lo he olvidado  
- si hubieras muerto jamás me lo habría perdonado, jamás  
- ¿porque Elizabeth?  
- porque... yo... - su mirada se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos de Jack- creo que...

Estaban muy cerca de nuevo, podían respirar el aliento del otro, Elizabeth no supo cuando se habían acercado así pero no lo lamentaba, su respiración se entrecortaba mientras intentaba no perderse más de lo que ya estaba en la mirada de Jack quien tenía una expresión misteriosa e indescifrable, sus manos le acariciaron el rostro y Elizabeth pensó que moriría allí mismo si no lo volvía a probar, el sabor de la libertad, del ron, si no volvía a besar a Jack, en algún lugar de su mente la idea de que probar sus labios era lo que necesitaba para aclarar las dudas que sentía se fue incrementando, pero no se atrevía

Algo similar debía estar pensando Jack ya que sin previo aviso acortó los escasos milimetros que los separaban y unió sus labios a los de Elizabeth quien agradecida respondió a su beso, dejando que sus bocas se acompasaran y expresaran lo que las palabras no lograban decir, la aparente quietud de sus manos se rompió cuando Jack recorrió suavemente su espalda haciendola estremecer brevemente, tampoco ella se quedo quieta y le acarició el cuello y la cara...

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y porque era hora de volver a la realidad que para Elizabeth fue un poco brusco, aunque cuando despertó sintió claramente que en sus labios habían estado otros labios posados y eso le gusto, agradeció que los sueños siguieran siendo tan nítidos como al principio...

Muchas leguas más allá Jack experimentaba una gran calma pues ahora estaba seguro de ocupar un lugar muy importante en el corazón de Elizabeth y solo esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar con ella de frente...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
dejen reviews please  
Princess Dreamer**


	5. Reencuentro

**N/A: el 5 epi por fin... woah ya tengo 21 reviews que feliz me siento, jeje este epi es un poco más largo que el anterior y espero lo disfruten xq se me han ocurrido mil cosillas loks más, así soy yo de ocurrente... si algo se les ocurre haganmelo saber plizzzzzz**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos (yo quiero a Jack para mí) pero la historia sí así que...**

**Dedicatoria: a las personas qu ehan contribuido leyendo la historia... gracias...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Cap. 5: Reencuentro**

Muchos días habían pasado desde que había soñado y besado a Jack, días que se iban con sus respectivas noches, días durantes los cuales Elizabeth había admitido a si misma una verdad muy importante para ella, pero que ya por adelantado la estaba haciendo sufrir, en esos días el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos era invariablemente azul, el tono del agua solo cambiaba en la noche pero de ahí en fuera no había rastro de que hubiera alguna novedad, nada que les indicara que estaban sobre la ruta correcta aunque ella sabía que así era, el propio Jack se lo había confirmado, aunque Barbossa comenzaba a impacientarse y a hacer comentarios cada vez más sarcásticos sobre lo que estaban buscando... ese día sin embargo sería muy diferente... la mañana caía sobre ellos y todos estaban dormidos cuando de pronto el barco dio una sacudida bastante brusca que hizo a todos correr hacia cubierta para ver que demonios estaba ocurriendo afuera

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó Elizabeth aunque se quedo muda al observar lo que pasaba

Frente a ellos estaba el espectáculo más maravilloso del mundo, un cielo de suave color rosa teñido en algunos puntos con tintes violáceos se extendía leguas más allá, las estrellas brillaban con tanta nitidez que no parecían tan lejanas y podían apreciarse sus tonalidades azules, rojas, amarillas y blancas que se esparcían por los tonos más oscuros del firmamento, en este punto miraron al mar y lo vieron brillando con suaves tonalidades como si estuvieran en el Caribe pero era agua fria, parecía hielo y de hecho las pequeñas gotas que rozaban el casco del bote se habían solidificado al contacto del aire dejando la apariencia de escarcha en la nave, pero a pesar de lo bello a la vista que resultaba, pronto encontraron dificultades

Una música sobrenatural inundo el avance del barco, era música que hacía a Elizabeth estremecer, pero que causo otros efectos en sus compañeros, cuando los miro notó que todos tenían una expresión abstraída, todos sin excepción, como si estuvieran definiendo la posibilidad de brincar del navío solo para seguir la música, incluso Will lucía como idiotizado

- maldita sea- se dijo Elizabeth recordando las leyendas que leía cuando niña- sirenas

Entro a su camarote corriendo y corto varios trozos de lienzo que coloco cuidadosamente sobre los oídos de los hombres quienes volvieron en sí lentamente, fue la misma Elizabeth quien tuvo que hacerse cargo del timón solo por si acaso, cuando se cercioró que ya no se oía la música les ordeno que se quitaran los lienzos

- ¿que ha pasado?- preguntó Will saliendo como de un estado de estupor  
- nada en particular, no esperaba que aquí hubiera sirenas  
- ¿que otra cosa podía haber?- inquirió Barbossa- acá debe haber toda suerte de bichos raros incluido el Kraken  
- gracias por evitar que hicieramos alguna estupidez- añadió Will  
- de nada, ahora si no les molesta que continuemos por favor  
- ya no debe de faltar mucho

Después de ese incidente Elizabeth se acerco a la popa del barco, solo para ver a una sirena sentada sobre una roca que afortunadamente nadie más vio, la sirena era hermosa, tenía todo el color del sol en los cabellos que le llegaban a la espalda con los brillos que le proporcionaba el hielo del agua, la vio jugueteando con su cabello y salpicando agua con la cola de pescado, que era de un color verde que contrastaba mucho con el color del mar, la sirena no había parecido muy interesada en la embarcación, o simplemente estaría aburrida de jugar con humanos, a Elizabeth sinceramente no le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar como por ejemplo encontrar a Jack, pensar que no faltaba mucho para eso hacía a su corazón dar un tremendo vuelco de la emoción

- ¿que miras?- le preguntó Will aproximándose a ella  
- una sirena- le respondió resignada  
- es bella, pero no sé, creo que me gustan más las mujeres humanas- dijo en tono de broma

Elizabeth alzó una ceja

- ¿en serio?  
- las sirenas son demasiado peligrosas ¿no crees?  
- si ya lo creo que si  
- Elizabeth¿no sabes tú que fue de la brújula de Jack?

Ella se mordió un labio, él era digno de confianza al fin y al cabo así que

- si, la tengo yo  
- ¿como puede ser eso posible?  
- creo que nunca tuve tiempo de devolversela- mintió aunque fue para no tener que dar explicaciones respecto a sus sueños  
- con razón sabías de hacia donde dirigirte  
- si, pero como comprenderás no es cosa de decirle a Barbossa, no sé que cara pondrá Jack cuando lo vea llegar  
- le dará el mismo gusto que a nosotros seguramente- dijo Will con sarcasmo  
- seguramente

Se quedaron callados mientras la sirena entraba en el agua de un modo juguetón salpicando agua al entrar, los dos regresaron a sus actividades en silencio... continuaron con la travesía por al menos un par de días más hasta que...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jack estaba aburrido, tenía que admitir que tantos días sin soñar con Elizabeth estaban volviéndolo loco, la necesitaba, la necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo necesitar a alguien, que no era con mucha frecuencia, a veces se aburría de la monotonía de su estancia en esa absurda cueva vacía y caminaba por la playa recordando cuando Barbossa los abandono a él y a Elizabeth en una, que paradójico que ese mismo hombre comandara el barco para buscarlo, la idea no le hacia gracia, finalmente sabía que solo lo hacía para quitarle el Perla lo cual le hacía menos gracia todavía, pero bueno, ya se las ingeniaría para deshacerse de él, por algo era el gran capitán Jack Sparrow, sonrió divertido al pensar en eso... aquel era uno de esos días apáticos para Jack donde no tenía nada que hacer más que tumbarse en la arena y observar el espectaculo celestial que se alzaba frente a él, pero ese día cambio porque observo un barco acercarse a él, primero pensó que sería el Holandes pero no podía ser, este era otro barco, y su rostro se ilumino al pensar que tal vez allí estuviera Elizabeth...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- tierra a la vista- gritó un miembro de la tripulación y todos corrieron a verificar

Era una playa hermosa y Elizabeth sintió su corazón derretirse, tenía que estar ahí, por fin, después de tantos días de travesía y de soñarlo esporádicamente, por fin volvería a verlo y la idea le fascinaba. Después de encallar bajaron del barco en gran carrera, Elizabeth no hizo nada por detener la alocada carrera que hizo en cuanto descendió aunque fuera a trompicones porque aún había bastante agua que por cierto estaba helada, pero eso no le importo, nada le importaba, siguió corriendo y en algún punto su respiración se detuvo, ahí estaba él, no era un sueño era verdad, ahí, con gesto de diversión, pensó que el alma se le iba a ir con solo mirarlo y supo que necesitaba tocarlo... acariciarlo... besarlo, todo, todo al mismo tiempo, a muy poca distancia de él se arrojo en sus brazos derramando lágrimas de alegría, mientras Jack la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, intentando disuadirla para que no llorara, pero no funciono

- Jack, oh Jack, por fin  
- tranquila Lizzie  
- Jack te eché mucho de menos  
- yo también  
- Jack...-dejo escapar un breve suspiro- te amo

**Continuara  
+  
contribuyan con mi imaginación dejando reviews  
Princess Dreamer**


	6. Extraña Enfermedad

**N/A... ay ay ay este cap y lo que vendrá después se me ocurrieron hoy en la mañana pero los maduré a lo largo de la tarde entre clase y clase jeje, muy confuso lo sé, pero tengo mis propías teorías de las cosas :roll eyes: espero que les guste, a mí en lo personal me divertió mucho escribirlo**

**Disclaimer: solo la lok historia es mía**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente que me ha leído, thanks son los mejores**

**Saionara  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Cap. 6: Extraña Enfermedad**

Jack se había quedado en shock total al escucharla decir esas dos palabras que lo hicieron estremecer de emoción, iba ya a responder cuando se encontro mirando de frente a Will y al resto de la tripulación incluyendo a Barbossa, una mueca de desagrado se dibujo al ver a su rival pero intento disimularlo, rompiendo el contacto con Elizabeth y saludando efusivamente al resto de las personas que desembarcaron con ella, claro que la pobre muchacha interpreto mal su silencio y se sintió mal pensando que había precipitado mucho las cosas al decirle sus sentimientos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ahora no deseaba ni siquiera mirarlo para ahorrarse la pena y la confusión, como Jack empezó a hablar animadamente con Gibbs, ella dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima que nadie advirtió

- _eres una tonta_- se dijo a si misma- _ahora lo he alejado para siempre de mí_

Se enjugó las lágrimas que comenzaban a arremolinarse en torno a sus ojos cuando oyó su nombre

- Elizabeth- la llamó Will- debemos volver

Ella asintió con la cabeza y los siguió sin añadir ni una palabra más, sintiendo su cara enrojecer sintiendo que su vida había conducido a un complicado callejón sin salida del cual deseaba escabullirse antes de salir más perjudicada de lo que ya se sentía... mil dudas rondaban su mente, entre ellas la más hiriente¿porque Jack se habría quedado callado?

- _él no puede amar a nadie más, no esta en su naturaleza, debí haberlo adivinado_- se siguió torturando

El viaje de regreso no estaba siendo para nada divertido, un silencio tenso y pesado cayó entre Jack, quien no sabía como hacer para hablar con ella, y Elizabeth, que simplemente intentaba evadir cualquier clase de contacto, ya fuera visual o físico con el capitán, alegando mil excusas, apartándose de él, refugiandose en la soledad de su camarote para que nadie la viera llorar...

- ahora a donde vamos capitán- pregunto un inseguro Pintel sin saber a cual de los dos llamar capitán, un día después del glorioso rescate  
- si ¿a donde?- inquirió Ragetti

Elizabeth los observaba con gesto de tristeza en la cara, mirando el mar, dejando que una fria brisa le rozara la cara y las manos

- aún tenemos que recuperar el Perla- dijo Jack mirando a Elizabeth quien rodó los ojos sin que nadie lo advirtiera- debe estar en algún sitio  
- quedo destruido por el Kraken ¿no?- inquirio Will  
- no lo creas, de todos modos habría que encontrarlo o lo que quede  
- ¿piensas hacer otro Perla Negra, Jack?- se burló Barbossa  
- claro que no, y si quisiera hacerlo sería muy mi problema  
- pronto anochecerá- terció Elizabeth en parte para evitar una discusión por el barco- si no les- iba a despedirse cuando diviso un precioso color turquesa que hasta el momento no había advertido en el agua- _es hermoso_- pensó al ver el bello color

Y era mágico, o al menos despertaba en Elizabeth la misma hipnosis que el canto de las sirenas en los hombres, ya que de improviso, la joven se encontro caminando hacia la proa del barco con intención de saltar hacia el mar en cualquier segundo, todos advirtieron ese extraño comportamiento y Jack fue el que la detuvo sujetándola por la cintura

- deténte antes de que hagas alguna locura

Sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, contribuyo en gran medida a que recuperara el sentido común y enrojeció bastante, evitó por enésima vez la mirada de Jack y murmuro un "gracias" muy quedo apenas audible

- ¿que te paso Elizabeth?- preguntó Will  
- no sé- repuso ella observando a todos de un modo extraño, como si despertara de un sueño- nunca me había sentido tan atraída hacia el mar

Jack y el resto la observaron con preocupación, pero ella se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto con la mano, pidiendo que lo olvidaran que era un asunto que no valía mucho la pena así que se retiro a su camarote, extrañada por esa necesidad de tirarse al mar, aunque muy dentro de su cabeza, estuvo convencida de haber oído una voz que se lo pedía, que le suplicaba que la ayudara, cosa que llamó mucho su atención pero que no se atrevío a comunicar con nadie más...

Dos días más pasaron desde ese raro acontecimiento del que no habían vuelto a hablar y que Elizabeth había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria, cosa que había logrado ya que ese día en particular, se desperto con la sensación de estar muy debilitada, como si se compusiera de una mala gripe, pero no sabía porque, solo sabía que tenía escalofríos pero no lo quiso comentar con nadie aunque no hizo falta

- Elizabeth- toda la tripulación la observo como si miraran a un fantasma  
- ¿que?  
- estás muy pálida y ojerosa¿segura que has dormido bien?  
- si estoy segura, gracias por tu preocupación Will  
- pero  
- estoy bien- reiteró y se marcho a hacer algo que la distrajera un poco

Al caer la tarde se siguió poniendo peor, difícilmente guardaba el equilibrio y tenía la sensación de haber entrado a un horno pese a lo templado del ambiente, nadie en el barco quería decirle nada que no supiera ya, que tenía un aspecto fatal, pese a que ella intentaba ponerle buena cara a pesar de todo

- Elizabeth debes ir a tu camarote a descansar- dijo Jack exasperado al verla aferrarse al mástil para no caerse- es una orden  
- ya les dije que estoy bien, solo- se interrumpió y clavó su mirada de nuevo en el mar, volvió a caminar hacia el abismo turquesa  
- Elizabeth detente- dijo Jack tomandola del brazo

Elizabeth lo miro y todos advirtieron que sus pupilas se habían vuelto de un color turquesa como el mar en un segundo y habrían recobrado su color natural y en esa fracción de segundo, su mirada se tornó fria y distante, como un hielo...todos tenían cara de perplejidad pero no hubo tiempo de hacer mayores comentarios ya que sin saber porque, Elizabeth se desmayó y Jack la llevo en brazos hasta su camarote, donde la tendió en la cama y le paso la mano por la frente

- traigan un paño húmedo- le ordeno a Gibbs y Will lo coloco en la frente de la joven

Con eso la joven desperto parcialmente pero no podía abrir los ojos, sentía su cara ardiendo y definitivamente nunca en su vida se había sentido así

- esta ardiendo en fiebre- la voz de Will venía de muy lejos- habría que buscar algo  
- ¿y que demonios quieres encontrar, estamos en el fin del mundo muchacho- bramó Barbossa con enfado  
- Will tiene razón, no vamos a dejar que se muera debido a la fiebre- repuso Jack con un tono de seriedad que dificilmente reconocía

Levemente escucho la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrar y pasos que se alejaban y despues sintió una mano que acariciaba su frente y peinaba delicadamente sus cabellos, ese tacto le era muy familiar, sabía quien era el dueño de esa mano, pero le costaba trabajo abrir los ojos

- ¿que te ha pasado Lizzie?- le preguntó Jack suavemente sin dejar de tocar su frente- ¿porque te dejas vencer por esta maldita fiebre?  
- Jack- murmuró vagamente entreabriendo los ojos  
- shhh- la acalló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, Elizabeth sonrió y acarició con su mano la mano de Jack

Volvió a quedarse dormida y Jack la observo suspirando, le preocupaba bastante lo que fuera que pudiera tener Elizabeth, sintió miedo ante la remota posibilidad de perderla, esa idea lo hizo estremecer y beso las manos de la joven como para asegurarse que eso jamás pasaría, que pasara lo que pasara, ella se quedaría ahí con él, porque le había dicho que lo amaba y él... él clavo sus ojos en la figura de Elizabeth quien respiraba pacificamente y sonrió, parecía un ángel

- Jack- Gibbs lo llamó con ansiedad  
- ¿que?- preguntó él duramente  
- hemos encontrado algo que nos gustaría investigar  
- ¿que cosa?  
- será mejor que vengas

Jack suspiro resignado, beso la frente de Elizabeth y se fue a ver que quería Gibbs... la joven abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama, quitando el trapo de su frente, mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía... sintiendo que tenía que ir a un lugar que no conocía...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿a qeu se deberá la enfermedad de Elizabeth?... ¿podrá Davy Jones interponerse entre Jack y ella?... ¿sabremos quien es la mujer a la que amó Jones?... uhm estas preguntas serán respondidas en los proximos caps... jejeje  
Deadeye Sal**


	7. Un Gran Misterio

**N/A; ya el 7 ep estoy feliz... grax a la gente que ha dejao reviews este epi es muy raro jeje**

**Disclaimer nada es mío**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente lindisima que me ha leído  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****Cap 7: Un Gran Misterio**

La sensación de tener que dirigirse al mar arremetió a Elizabeth con gran fuerza, logrando que la joven quisiera incorporarse pero al momento de hacerlo sintió como si algo le atravesara el cuerpo causandole gran dolor y obligándola a recostarse de nuevo, su respiración se entrecortó y deseo que todo ese dolor parara ya o que la matara lo que resultara más sencillo, cerró los ojos e imagino lo que sería descender por ese abismo de azul tranquilidad, de paz de algo que solo ese mar parecía ofrecer... hora y media después antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño Jack regreso al cuarto y se alarmo en gran manera al verla más pálida que antes, con unas gotas de sudor por su frente y los ojos cerrados en expresión de dolor

- Lizzie, tranquila te juro que haré todo lo posible y lo imposible por ti, tienes que estar bien

Ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en él sonriendo brevemente

- ¿para que te quería Gibbs?- le preguntó casualmente  
- por nada importante, tienes que descansar  
- Jack... - reprimió un gesto de dolor  
- descansa  
- lo intentaré

Intento quedarse dormida y casi lo logro pero de algún modo, la voz de Will quien había entrado al camarote y la plática que tuvo con Jack se filtraron en sus sueños haciéndola partícipe de lo que decían

- han regresado- le dijo en un susurro- ¿como esta ella?  
- igual que al principio ¿y que encontraron?  
- no pudieron acercarse, medio metro antes de entrar algo les impedía la entrada, según Gibbs es una alerta contra piratas, o contra hombres en general  
- ¿sirenas?  
- podría ser, Gibbs dice que en todo caso, la única persona que podría intentarlo, sería...- bajo la voz tanto que Elizabeth no pudo saberlo  
- no podemos intentar eso  
- no creas que no lo sé, no eres al único al que le importa  
- lo siento- dijo y parecía sincero

Después ambos hombres salieron con intención de hablar entre ellos y dejar a Elizabeth descansar aunque fuera un poco

- es horrible que este tan enferma  
- si  
- supongo que sabes que rompimos nuestro compromiso  
- no, no lo sabía, pensé que solo lo habían pospuesto  
- pues ya ves que no fue así, hubiera deseado que Elizabeth me siguiera amando pero, ya no pudo ser, te ha preferido a ti, no sé que te habrá visto pero solo espero que no sufra por causa tuya

Jack alzó una ceja

- ¿sufrir por causa mía?  
- no te hagas el ingenuo, por favor, yo la sigo amando y lo último que deseo es verla sufrir

Iba Jack a decir algo cuando vieron a Gibbs hablándoles, ambos se dirigieron hacia él y se fijaron en que ahora todo el mar tenía el mismo color turquesa que habían visto en los ojos de Elizabeth

- ¿que diablos significa esto?- quiso saber Jack  
- y yo que sé- repuso Barbossa mirando- en el tiempo que pase aquí nunca vi algo similar  
- yo tampoco, pero me alegra que Elizabeth no pueda verlo

Mientras Elizabeth seguía respirando entrecortadamente, oyendo el murmullo del mar hablandole, como queriéndole explicar algo, deseo tener la suficiente fuerza para ir pero eso era muy difícil, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, seguía con fiebre y con escalofrios y el dolor agudo en su pecho no cesaba ahí estaba sin saber que diablos significaba... su cabeza le dolía y lo único que quería era que todo se detuviera y que nada volviera a pasar... se quedo dormida un rato y cuando abrió los ojos miro a una mujer mirándola de frente, parecía sirena, excepto que las sirenas no pueden andar en dos piernas ¿o sí, como fuera aquello debía ser consecuencia de la fiebre, ya estaba alucinando

- buenas noches Elizabeth- la saludó con voz mística  
- noches ¿como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó inquieta  
- hemos estado observándote, a ti y a tus amigos desde que llegaron aquí  
- ¿y tú quien eres?  
- me llamo Dea y soy una sirena, aunque no lo parezca- aclaró la extraña mujer- he venido por que al parecer no has respondido a nuestros llamados  
- ¿ustedes son las que me llamaban?  
- así es, siento decir que es culpa nuestra tu estado de salud por eso decidimos venir por ti  
- no sé como esperas que vaya contigo si no me siento con fuerzas  
- lo sé, pero no es necesario que viaje el cuerpo  
- ¿no?  
- no, es suficiente con tu alma

Elizabeth pensó que en verdad estaba enloqueciendo

- ¿quien quiere verme?  
- nuestra reina quiere hablar contigo, en la Cueva  
- ¿la Cueva?  
- así es  
- allí fueron a investigar- murmuró más para ella que para Dea  
- así es, pero temo que la entrada esta prohibida a los hombres, porque son poco dignos de confianza, solo las mujeres pueden entrar

Recordo la plática entre Jack y Will y entendió un poco más

- ¿que necesitan de mí?  
- no mucho, bueno, eso es cosa de la reina  
- ¿y si no quiero ir?  
- pensé que dirías eso, bueno, mi reina sabe un modo de - bajo la voz un poco más- acabar con Davy Jones  
- ¿estás diciendo la verdad?  
- las sirenas no podemos mentir, tal vez a los hombres, pero nunca a otra mujer ¿vienes?

Elizabeth dudó pero su deseo de saber pudo más, tomó la mano que le tendía la mujer y sintió algo muy raro en ella, como si se quedara profundamente dormida, cuando abrió los ojos se sentía totalmente recuperada y flotaba al lado de Dea, quien la guiaba hacia una extraña cueva...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
todo review, critica constructiva o nuevas ideas son bienvenidas  
Princess Dreamer**


	8. La Cueva

**N/A: este ep salió súper rápido haber si les gusta**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío solo la historia**

**Dedicatoria: a los que hicieron posibles 36 reviews gracias  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****Cap. 8: La Cueva**

Sentir su cuerpo flotar era una gran experiencia, aunque era raro sentir la brisa del agua sin mojarse, se quedo pensando en que pasaría cuando todos notaran que su cuerpo estaba vacío

- no te preocupes para ellos estarás dormida  
- ¿como puede ser?  
- porque tu alma no esta pero hasta que tu cerebro se detenga podrás decir que estás muerta  
- ya veo

Al acercarse notó que la Cueva era más grande de lo que parecía puesto que tenía entrada hacia el fondo del agua

- hora de zambullirse- explicó Dea  
- ¿que?  
- tenemos que entrar  
- pero yo...  
- tranquila no vas a ahogarte o algo así, no podría permitirlo

Al final accedió y en cuanto comenzaron el descenso vio que el espectáculo en torno era simplemente maravilloso, había algas y uno que otro pez rondando amistosmante por ahí, el fondo se veía tapizado por una suave arena blanca, justo como en el Caribe, todo parecía tan normal que no notó el palacio marítimo que se alzaba en torno a ellas y se quedo con la boca abierta, era inmenso y parecía todo hecho con cristal blanco y brillante, con algunos detalles rojizos de coral las sirenas iban y venían con sus alegres canturreos cuando se acercaron a ellas, las sirenas pusieron un collar de piedras marinas en el cuello de Elizabeth y la guiaron hacia el interior

- ¿que son todas sirenas?  
- no, nuestra reina no es una sirena- explicó Dea recorriendo diversos corredores  
- entonces?  
- es una diosa- repuso misteriosamente  
- ¿que?  
- no podrías entenderlo

Abrió una puerta y un haz de luz invadió el lugar encegueciendo a Elizabeth por unos minutos así que tuvo que cubrir su rostro con ambas manos por el fulgor

- te esperabamos- dijo una voz eterea y misteriosa pero al mismo tiempo fria y distante  
- lo sé, ya me lo han dicho, quiero saber como  
- ¿acabar con Davy Jones?  
- si en efecto  
- antes de hablar de eso, creo que te interesa saber que es lo que tienes ¿no?  
- si también  
- bueno eso es culpa mía, ese maleficio ataca a las personas que entran aquí con sentimientos de culpa y de confusión pero no seré tan soberbia, debo decir que tu tenías ya una pequeña infección

Elizabeth se quedo un segundo callada

- ¿como puedo yo ayudar a vencer a Davy Jones?  
- eres testaruda, me alegra, podremos comenzar... tienes que saber que Davy Jones solía ser un gran marinero pero que tuvo la desgracia de enredarse con eso que atormenta a los hombres...  
- ¿que es eso que los atormenta?  
- ¿no puedes adivinarlo?- dijo la voz confundiendo a la joven  
- no, no se me ocurre nada  
- te ayudaré, eso que los angustia puede manipularlos a su antojo como si fueran niños y a veces pueden enamorarse de ellos  
- te refieres... ¿una mujer?- preguntó Elizabeth  
- si querida, una mujer  
- ¿Davy Jones se enamoro?  
- si lo hizo, recuerda que era un hombre, pero tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse a alguien que jamás podría quererlo así que se sacó el corazón, pero eso seguro que ya lo sabías  
- la verdad no  
- pues si por ella se sacó el corazón y se volvió un demonio así que solo ella puede devolverle la tranquilidad y la muerte  
- ¿la conoces?  
- claro que la conozco, yo conozco muchas cosas Elizabeth y tú me ayudaras  
- ¿yo?... ¿como?  
- es para eso que te he traído, dime ¿que estarías dispuesta a hacer por ayudar al famoso Capitán Jack Sparrow?  
- por Jack yo...- tomo un profundo respiro- daría mi vida si fuera necesario- respondió sin vacilar  
- veamos si dices lo mismo cuando te explique lo que quiero que hagas...  
- estoy dispuesta

No se supo cuanto tiempo ni que fue lo que le dijo la voz a Elizabeth, pero lo que fuera la dejo algo pálida y callada

- ¿sigues dispuesta?- inquirió la voz al finalizar el relato  
- más que nunca  
- entonces que así sea

Una sirena puso en las manos de Elizabeth un paquete

- ¿y esto?  
- no lo abras aquí, abrelo cuando sea el momento tú lo sabrás, ahora vuelve a tu cuerpo y despierta  
- ¿podré despedirme?  
- ¿despedirme?  
- por si algo no sale de acuerdo al plan  
- como quieras

Ya había abandonado el palacio y abrió los ojos sintiendo su respiración vacilante por la enfermedad, claro su cuerpo seguía enfermo, el paquete estaba a su lado y lo escondió, cerró los ojos un segundo, sabía que lo que había decidido no era fácil... las palabras de la voz retumbaban en su cabeza

- recuerdálo Elizabeth, tu vida esta en sus manos: el que sigas viviendo en este mundo dependera de tu confianza en ambos y en su amor, si él no te ama como tú a él, irremediablemente morirás- había sentenciado la voz

Pero ella tenía confianza en que todo saldría bien...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
pido reviews please  
Princess Dreamer**


	9. Promesas De Despedida

**N/A: el título no es muy alentador yo sé pero se viene la parte dramatica del fic, en este y los otros caps, x cierto el sig. lo subiré el prox fin de semana aunqeu ya lo tenga casi por escribir, lo que me recuerda que ya no le quedan muchos caps no sé si eso me anima o me deprime, creo que me anima xq este fic me ha traído muchas satisfacciones y nuevos lectores y demás... okay sobre el cap pues nada las respectivas despedidas y algo al final que espero no hayan sospechado jejeje**

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es de mi autoría**

**Dedicatoria: a los fans de POTC y a mis lectores enjoy!  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****Cap. 9: Promesas De Despedida**

La mente de Elizabeth divagaba entre los recuerdos con la plática que tuvo con esa voz y de cierto modo se entristeció al recordar la historia que eas voz le contó sobre Davy Jones, no pensaba que alguien mereciera sufrir tanto, así que de alguna manera lo compadecía... solo esperaba poder liberarlo de su dolor y de su maldición... sus pensamientos comenzaban a hacer que la cabeza le doliera cuando algo la distrajo... había alguien afuera que tocaba con delicadeza la puerta del camarote

- pase- dijo Elizabeth sorprendida- Will  
- que bueno verte despierta- dijo este amistosamente mirándola- ¿te sientes mejor?  
- algo así, bueno sí, de hecho quisiera salir de aquí  
- no es posible por el momento, disculpa, pero hemos de cuidar de ti- explicó Will sin atreverse a sentarse al borde de la cama  
- sientate, no me molesta- le pidió ella moviéndose un poco para dejarle un hueco donde sentarse  
- gracias

Algo había en la mirada de Will que desconcertaba a Elizabeth, se lo notaba un tanto distraído y eso definitivamente no era natural en él, sus ojos vagaban hacia la puerta como si supiera que tenía que estar en otro lado además de ahí y se debatiera entre ir y no ir

- Will ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?- preguntó seria  
- no, para nada- dijo en un tono nada convincente  
- te conozco demasiado bien¿que pasa?  
- nada de importancia, en serio  
- pero...  
- Elizabeth, por el compromiso que un día nos unió no hagas más preguntas  
- esta bien

Se quedaron un rato callados, Elizabeth se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho la dichosa voz y lo que ella tenía pensado hacer y que tal vez fuera su oportunidad de despedirse de Will, era lo menos que merecía, sabía que algo le ocultaba pero eso seguramente ella lo sabría, de algún modo... o de otro

- Will- lo llamó suavemente  
- dime  
- si algo malo llegará a ocurrir... a ocurrirme, no me interrumpas por favor- dijo cuando Will abrió la boca en señal de protesta- solo quiero que me prometas que recordarás con cariño los momentos dulces que vivimos y que fuimos buenos amigos  
- ¿porque quieres que te prometa eso?  
- por favor, ahora puedo hablar contigo, pero quizás mañana... - dejo la frase inconclusa  
- esta bien te lo prometo pero deja de hablar así- le pidió Will tomando sus manos

Ella lo abrazó, porque él era como su hermano y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, pensó que a su lado había experimentado una relación rebosante de ternura y caballerosidad que alguna vez había soñado, cuando era adolescente y le parecía que así debía ser... sabía que Will la protegía, demasiado y de un modo a veces irritante pero se lo agradecía, la había ayudado bastante, él le secó los ojos y ella sonrió brevemente, sabía que sería difícil para él asimilar su decisión así que no dijo ni una palabra, no se lo diría, ni a él, ni a Jack...

Hablando de Jack... un carraspeó los hizo casi pegar un brinco

- siento haber interrumpido- dijo Jack recargado a la puerta con los brazos cruzados en actitud de aburrimiento, aunque con un brillo extraño en la mirada- ya veo porque tardabas tanto William- añadió asperamente  
- ha sido culpa mía Jack- informó Elizabeth algo contenta con la actitud del pirata  
- entonces los dejaré que hablen  
- no es necesario- esta vez fue Will quien habló, se volvió hacia ella e hizo un ademán de despedida, ella lo tomo de la mano  
- no olvides lo que me has prometido- pidió antes de que él se retirara  
- no lo olvidaré Elizabeth- dijo besando su mano y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Jack quien iba a seguirlo pero  
- espera por favor Jack- pidió la joven poniéndose de pie y sujetándolo por la mano  
- dime  
- ven, necesito pedirte algo

Los ojos de Elizabeth eran insistentes, demasiado para él, esos ojos tenían la extraña capacidad de hacer que no pudiera sentirse molesto con ella, tal vez con Will, pero nunca con ella; recordó en ese momento que tampoco pudo enfadarse mucho con ella, a pesar de que haber quemado el ron, de haber sido cualquier otra persona quien hubiera osado hacer semejante barbaridad lo habría despedazado. Pese a haber sentido la sangre arder furiosa en sus venas al verla abrazada a su ex, en esos momentos no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir su delicada mano sobre la suya se sentaron en la cama y Elizabeth, que parecía meditar todo muy bien, tomó un respiro antes de decir

- Jack, lo que quiero pedirte es... bueno, no sé como empezar  
- por el principio sería buena idea- repuso él medio sonriente  
- esta bien, mira, quiero pedirte que me prometas que si algo llega a pasar y yo...- tomó otra bocanada de aire- yo... muero  
- no digas eso nunca más Elizabeth- dijo Jack poniéndose pálido, ella paso su mano por la mejilla del capitán  
- puede pasar, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana... es importante que me prometas que si eso pasa nunca olvidaras lo mucho que... te amo- pidió suplicante- y lo mucho que lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes  
- Elizabeth  
- solo promételo, no te estoy pidiendo que si muero te encadenes a un recuerdo o algo así

Jack vaciló, pensar en prometerle eso le hacía pensar que una tragedia se avecinaba, pero la mirada de angustia que había en los ojos de Elizabeth hicieron que las palabras brincaran de su lengua

- lo prometo  
- gracias Jack

Dicho eso, lo besó, sabía que tenía que tener confianza en él y claro que la tenía pero la situación era adversa y prefería despedirse de él como era debido, el beso derramaba ternura que pronto se convirtió en pasión y antes de lo planeado ambos estaban practicamente gimiendo en un ansioso susurro el nombre del otro, pero no podían estar juntos, no al menos mientras la amenaza de Jones se cirniera sobre ellos como una plaga, Elizabeth se separó con delicadeza de Jack y sonrió, él también sonrió y acarició el cabello de Elizabeth

Iban a decir algo más cuando sonó algo como un cañonazo que hizo estremecer al barco y Jack se puso de pie en actitud alerta

- Lizzie pase lo que pase quedate aquí  
- pero Jack- no podía prometer eso  
- no tardaré- dijo marchándose con precipitación

Elizabeth supo que el momento había llegado, tomo aire y abrió el paquete que había recibido, se quedo callada, decididamente era lo último que habría pensado encontrar, pero bueno para algo serviría, sus ojos vagaron por el contenido por si hallaba algo más pero no lo halló...

En la cubierta, Jack se encontró mirando al Holandés Errante que había aparecido de la nada, Davy Jones parecía furioso al verlo

- veo que has escapado Sparrow- dijo malignamente  
- si lo hice ¿hay algo malo con eso?  
- ahora me encargaré de que no vivas para contarlo

Jones miro a sus hombres y luego a la tripulación de Jack, sus ojos se detuvieron en Barbossa

- ah viejo tanto tiempo sin verte  
- igualmente- farfulló Barbossa  
- joven Turner- se detuvo ahora en Will- usted me debe una vida de esclavitud ¿recuerda?  
- como si hubiera sido ayer  
- me alegra en cuanto al resto de la tripulación, bueno lo dejaré a su elección

Iba a añadir algo más cuando sus ojos se clavaron en algún punto a espaldas de la tripulación, se quedo sin palabras... todos se volvieron a ver que había visto Jones y también palidecieron...Jack abrió la boca un par de veces con intención de decir algo pero la cerró al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas... simplemente no lo creía y menos lo esperaba...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
jejeje seguro lo sospechan jejeje dejen reviews please**


	10. Sorpresa

**N/A: este cap salió desde hace unos días espero que les guste jejejejeje**

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es mía**

**Dedicatoria: a los que me han leído**

**creo que es hora de cambiar el título, alguien que me de ideas please  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
****Cap. 10: Sorpresas**

Era Elizabeth.

Pero algo se había hecho que lucía totalmente diferente, fisicamente era el mismo cuerpo y la misma cara pero, aunque reconocieron los mismos cabellos que se mecían dulcemente agitados por el viento, notaron que su cabellera se había tornado azabache y su piel era blanca como el marfil, haciendo un gran contraste. Sus labios eran ahora como de coral y estaban curvados en una extraña sonrisa que desconcertó a todos, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde jade, que se ceñía perfecto a su talle y que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, sus pies iban descalzos pero eso no parecía importarle, el vestido tenía un escote algo pronunciado y dejaba al descubierto los hombros de la muchacha; de su cuello pendía un extraño colguije, sus manos estaban firmemente cruzadas sobre su pecho. En ese momento abrió los ojos y todos fueron capaces de apreciar no ese color marrón que solía tener, sino el mismo color turquesa que habían apreciado antes de que enfermara pero ahora era permanente y su mirada lucía distante, demasiado distante

- no puede ser- murmuró Jones haciendo que todos dieran un brinco- tú...

Un brillo de odio y temor apareció en la mirada del capitán del Holandés y Elizabeth dejo de sonreír para mirarlo con aflicción

- si soy yo, pensé que me recordarías- incluso su voz era más fria que nunca, aunque ahora sonaba triste  
- debería matarte- dijo tomando el arma de uno de sus hombres

Jack y Will se pusieron delante de ella en actitud protectora pero Elizabeth ni se inmutó

- no te aconsejo que lo intentes, nunca podrías  
- ¿que quieres?  
- me gustaría rezarcir el daño que te he hecho de algún modo, se que me amaste  
- demasiado para mí mala fortuna- respondió de mal humor Davy  
- y yo nunca quise escuchar tu amor, soy responsable de tu destino

Jack miro a Will quien le devolvió la mirada impaciente¿que rayos pasaba con Elizabeth?... ¿porque hablaba con Jones como si alguna vez se hubieran conocido?. Ambos miraron al resto de la tripulación como buscando un indicio para entender pero evidentemente no lo encontraron así que de nuevo miraron a Elizabeth, quien comenzó a caminar como para acercarse a Jones, ambos la tomaron instintivamente por los brazos y ella les dirigió una mirada dulcemente triste

- no me detengan que no tengo nada que hacer aquí- pidió safandose  
- pero Elizabeth  
- ella no se llama así- soltó Davy Jones para sorpresa de todos  
- es cierto Elizabeth no es mi nombre- sonrió misteriosamente- Tia Dalma lo sabe- añadió en un susurro que solo ellos oyeron  
- Calypso- bramó Jones- ¿que es lo que te propones ahora?  
- ir contigo- soltó ella- a pesar de ser una diosa he decidido que es posible llegar a amarte

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

- ¿es eso cierto?- inquirio Jones dubitativo  
- claro que lo es, pero primero tenemos que encontrar tu corazón, porque ¿como esperas que te entregue el mío sin recibir nada a cambio?

En ese momento Davy Jones apareció en la cubierta del barco haciendo estremecer a la tripulación, asió a la joven por el brazo y la obligó a mirarlo

- jura que lo que dices es cierto  
- no tengo porque jurar- dijo y se safó- si deseas creerme será tu decisión, si no puedes matarme ahora mismo, aunque te recuerdo que soy una diosa así que dará igual que lo intentes

Jones la miro y movió la cabeza

- te creo- dijo- ahora vámonos  
- ella no va a ningún lado contigo Jones- saltó Jack  
- esto no es asunto tuyo Sparrow, te dejo el barco y dejo sus miserables vidas humanas pero Calypso viene conmigo

- ya te dije que lo haría- dijo Elizabeth- vámonos

Jack la tomó del brazo, no podía dejarla ir y menos con Jones, ella lo miró a los ojos, por un segundo él vio la mirada de su Lizzie quien le pedía que confiara en ella, que la dejara ir, que no se preocupara, así que la soltó ante la cara de indignación de Will, pero eso sinceramente no le preocupo, sabía que Lizzie estaría bien, o al menos eso esperaba o no podría perdonárselo nunca

Jones tomó a la joven del brazo en una actitud protectora que nadie esperaba que pudiera tener puesto que al carecer de corazón no habría más sentimientos en él que odio, rencor o algo así, la abrazo tiernamente dejando anonadados a todos y apareció con Elizabeth, en la cubierta del Holandés Errante, ahí la muchacha le pidió algo mirandolo a los ojos frios y casi carentes de vida

- aléjalos de aquí- pidió ella  
- ¿donde quieres enviarlos?  
- no lo sé a mar abierto quizás pero déjalos en paz, ahora que solo te importe recuperar tu corazón  
- lo que quieras Calypso

Una tremenda tempestad comenzó a azotar elevando las olas a alturas inimaginables pero los tripulantes del Holandés ni se enteraron, en el barco todos lucían asustados, salvo Jack quien miraba a la mujer que lo había cambiado con su enemigo esperando no haberse equivocado y Will quien solo se calmo al ver el gesto tranquilizador que le dirigió su padre desde el otro barco, al menos Elizabeth no correrría riesgos, pero de todos modos estaba enfadado con Jack pero ahora no podían hablar había que asegurar todo para evitar algún contratiempo... pronto se encontraron navegando a gran velocidad y en poco tiempo alcanzaron el mar abierto alejándose del fin del Mundo, ahora el mar tenía el color que solía tener

- ¿a donde vamos capitán?- preguntó Gibbs  
- rio arriba- fue la respuesta de Jack  
- de acuerdo  
- ¿iremos donde Tia Dalma?- inquirió Will sorprendido  
- tú oíste a Elizabeth, dijo que Tía Dalma sabría, este será el único modo de ayudar a Elizabeth  
- solo espero que ella este bien  
- lo estará- terció Barbossa- tu pequeña prometida infiel estará bien

Ambos lo miraron con enojo

- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?- inquirio Will  
- porque por si no lo recuerdas las mujeres son la debilidad de Jones y más esta porque la ha reconocido como la causante de que se arrancara el corazón  
- ¿eso no sería más peligroso?- intervino Ragetti  
- no, porque ella dijo ser una diosa ¿no?- comento Gibbs  
- suficiente- gritó Jack perdiendo la paciencia- Tia Dalma nos tiene que explicar que diablos esta ocurriendo

Viajaban rio arriba con la esperanza de que todo pudiera aclararse...

Nada más cruzar el rio que llevaba a la choza, Jack irrumpió... para su sorpresa Tia Dalma lo miro diciendo

- ya los esperaba

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
dejen reviews!**


	11. La Leyenda

**N/A: olvidé que debía subir el fic hoy... lol, espero que si lo leen me digan que les parece**

**Disclaimer: lso personajes no son míos la historia si**

**Dedicatoria: a los fans**

**Ch. 11- La Leyenda**

Jack le dirigió una mirada sorprendida

- vienen por Elizabeth - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
- tú lo sabías  
- de algún modo lo esperaba  
- esa muchacha esta loca para haberse ido con Jones- terció Barbossa- además él es otro loco que insistía en llamarla por otro nombre  
- ¿Calypso?- quiso saber Tia Dalma  
- si ese justamente- dijo Jack sin comprender

Tia Dalma tomó aire y les mostró una piedra que parecía ser como la que estaba en el pendiente que llevaba Elizabeth al cuello

- Elizabeth no esta aquí- dijo simplemente

Todos la miraron como si la locura fuese una enfermedad contagiosa

- ¿que se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Jack desesperado- ¿donde está?  
- su cuerpo cambio- dijo Will- es decir su tono de piel, su cabello... sus ojos  
- nunca les mencione el nombre de la amada de Davy Jones ¿verdad?  
- no, no lo hiciste  
- creo que es tiempo de contarles algo- decidió invitando a todos a sentarse y repartiendo tazas con humeante ron a cada uno

"_Verán, esto sucedió cuando Davy Jones solía ser un hombre como ustedes... él y su tripulación habían estado navegando por varíos días hasta que al fin encontraron un puerto, la noche caía cuando ellos desembarcaron, en ese puerto cada día era una fiesta así que pronto se dispersaron, fueron a beber ron y a buscar compañías placenteras, excepto su capitán quien, decidió gastar su tiempo en la playa... ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho, ahí de espaldas a él encontró a la que sería la razón de su sufrimiento... ella tenía los pies metidos en el agua y parecía aburrida, ni siquiera se fijo en Jones quien se quedo paralizado al verla... llevaba un vestido verde jade hasta las rodillas y un collar pendiendo de su cuello... pero no fue ni el azabache de su cabello, ni lo níveo de su piel, ni siquiera el rojo sangre de sus labios lo que enamoraron a Jones, fueron sus ojos; unos perfectos ojos de color turquesa con la mirada más fria que hayan podido ustedes apreciar, esa mirada sin duda fue su perdición... se enamoro como un loco y ella, ella lo único que hizo fue despreciarlo._

_Ella era una diosa que había querido tomar forma humana por una noche, solo para divertirse, Calypso era su nombre y con ese nombre se presento ante Jones mostrando una crueldad y una frialdad que estremecían a cualquiera. Y jugó con Davy Jones, más bien, lo lastimó, fue dura e indomable como el mar y nunca lo tomó en serio, volvió al lugar al que pertenecía y después de su partida, el dolor que inundo el corazón de Jones lo hizo hacer lo que todos ustedes ya saben_"

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, ni siquiera el mono hizo el menor ruido, la taza que Jack sostenía en las manos se había enfriado y él ni se inmutó, más bien la dejo sobre la mesa ignorando por un segundo el valioso líquido ambarino

- la mujer que describiste es Elizabeth- dijo Jack aclarándose la garganta  
- es verdad, incluso su mirada se tornó de color turquesa- corroboró Will

Tía Dalma se quedo unos segundos callada, meditando y después dijo

- ya lo sé, eso es lo que más me preocupa  
- ¿porque te preocupa?- quiso saber Jack con aprensión  
- sigan escuchando- ordenó ella

"_Cuando Calypso supo lo que Jones había hecho y en lo que se había convertido por ella, no le dio la menor importancia, de hecho se sintió algo halagada, pero después se cansó y decidió que ayudaría a darle descanso eterno a Davy Jones cuando naciera una persona que se pareciera a la forma que adoptaba cuando deseaba habitar entre humanos. Esa persona nació hace más de 20 años, en efecto se trata de la dulce señorita Swann. Cuando fueron al Fin del Mundo fue la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, porque solo la persona que Calypso haya elegido sería quien podría escuchar lo que debía hacer... yo se los diré: la joven que sea fisicamente parecida a la forma humana de Calypso debe ser además una doncella, por lo tanto una vírgen, también debía estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa, inclusive a morir en la causa de liberar a Jones. _

_En Elizabeth esos requisitos se cumplieron, llevando además el precedente de que ella tiene un corazón enamorado, lo cual es al mismo tiempo ventaja y desventaja. Es ventajoso porque un corazón enamorado es más fuerte de lo que se piensa. La desventaja es que aunque haya amor si no hay confianza en los sentimientos del ser amado, la joven, en este caso Elizabeth, enfrenta a la muerte_."

- ¿donde está Elizabeth?- preguntó Will  
- ella esta aún en su cuerpo, pero su alma duerme, escuchen

"_Para liberar a Jones Elizabeth tuvo que acceder a que Calypso ocupara su cuerpo, lo cual se logra mediante unos collares especiales. Ahora es Calypso quien habita y domina el cuerpo de Elizabeth, pero ella sigue ahí, no esta muerta, solo descansa mientras Calypso se encarga de lo demás, pero eso supone algo muy complicado, porque al ser Calypso una divinidad, el cuerpo de Elizabeth pronto enfermara aunque ahora no lo parezca porque no puede contener tanto poder. Ahora tiene que buscar el corazón de Jones y eso no puede tardar demasiado, porque si Calypso habita en el cuerpo de Elizabeth por más de 5 días, Elizabeth morirá. Y si la joven estaba ya enferma pues las horas que tienen se ven muy reducidas_"

- dijiste algo sobre la confianza al ser amado- dijo Jack muy pálido dando un sorbo al ron mientras sus manos temblaban- ¿que significa?

"_Si Elizabeth está enamorada, su amor y su confianza se verán puestos a prueba, si ella ama y esta convencida de que la persona a quien ama siente lo mismo por ella, es probable que los días que tiene puedan aumentarse de a poco. Pero si por el contrario, esta enamorada pero no esta convencida de recibir el mismo amor a cambio, o si no sabe a ciencia cierta que papel juega en el vida del hombre que ama su cuerpo se debilitará de a poco. Si Elizabeth duda del amor que pueda causar en la persona que eligió, su vida estará casi extinta cuando encuentren el corazón, así que lo mejor que podrá hacer será concentrarse en creer en una vida perfecta junto a él_"

Jack se puso más pálido que nunca y sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Will encima de él

- iremos a Port Royal- dijo Jack carraspeando para hacerse escuchar de lo nervioso que estaba  
- vamos pues  
- buena suerte- deseó Tia Dalma- pero antes quiero darles algo que les será de mayor utilidad

Salió con todos al exterior de la choza y los guió por una ruta hasta la playa, ahí enclado estaba

- el Perla- murmuró Jack sorprendido  
- ¿como?- preguntó Will  
- no pregunten solo, usénlo... Elizabeth los necesita  
- si vamos, el tiempo apremia

Barbossa no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí

- ¿puede saberse porque tanta urgencia Sparrow?- inquirió burlonamente  
- _Capitán Sparrow_- le recordó Jack rodando los ojos- y no es de tu incumbencia  
- esta bien, con algo de suerte lograré hacerme de varios barcos- murmuró para sus adentros Barbossa- incluido el Perla  
- pues vamonos

En cuanto el barco se puso en marcha, Will se acercó a Jack

- Elizabeth te ama- le dijo tristemente- aunque no sé que pudo ver en ti  
- yo tampoco muchacho, creéme- reconoció Jack lo suficientemente preocupado como para bromear  
- ¿la amas?- quiso saber Will

Jack movió la cabeza

- maldita sea Jack, Elizabeth esta dando su vida por ti y lo único que se te ocurre es mover la cabeza  
- ¿y que otra cosa se supone que haga?- preguntó el pirata  
- nada, olvidé que solo piensas en ti- dijo Will marchándose antes de hacer algo loco

Jack lo miro irse y suspiro

- claro que te amo Elizabeth, no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe, no dejaré que te pase nada malo- se dijo mientras el Perla seguía su curso...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
reviews!  
Beautiful Disgrace (princess dreamer)**


	12. Nuevo Reencuentro

**N/A: siento mucho haber estado 3 semanas sin actualizar pero no se me ocurría nada bueno así qeu espero me perdonen**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío**

**Dedicatoria: a la gente que ha hecho los mas de 50 reviews que tengo posibles...**

**Cap. 12 Reencuentro**

Siguieron navegando por tres días ambas embarcaciones, tal como había predicho Tía Dalma poco a poco la piel de Elizabeth se tornaba más y más pálida y lucía más demacrada que nunca pero no decía nada, su cuerpo se debilitaba pero aparentemente nada le pasaba, se la vivía parada cercca de la proa del barco mirando el horizonte con mirada extraviada como buscando algo y a veces sus labios murmuraban extrañas frases que nadie lograba entender, quien más cerca estaba de ella además del propio Jones era Bootstrap a quien la extrema palidez de la joven preocupaba sobremanera

- ¿se siente bien señorita?- le preguntó ese día mirándola fijamente  
- si gracias por la preocupación- clavó sus frios ojos en él- todo saldrá bien  
- eso espero¿que hará al llegar a tierra, Jones no puede tocarla  
- eso lo sé, es mi trabajo no el suyo así que no debe estar inquieto ni preocupado ni él ni nadie de esta embarcación...

Bootstrap sentía curiosidad por saber como pensaba rescatar el corazón pero recordo que era una diosa así que supuso que no sería difícil

- Jack y Will van a ayudarme- informo con decisión- pronto nos encontraremos  
- espero que no les pase nada malo  
- ambos son valientes tendrán un plan, además tu hijo es noble, no te dejará en esta embarcación, nunca más  
- ¿que pasará con Jones?  
- lo liberaré de su maldición, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras en el Perla, Jack vigilaba de continuo el horizonte, tratando de ignorar los ponzoñosos comentarios que de vez en cuando recibía de Barbossa y también intentando concentrarse en pensar que Elizabeth supiera lo mucho que significaba para él... no deseaba verla sufrir

- ¿cuanto falta para llegar a Port Royal?- quiso saber Will aproximándose a él  
- a lo sumo un día de viaje- replicó Gibbs detrás de ellos- tal vez dos

Jack y Will intercambiaron una mirada de espanto

- no podemos tardar dos días- dijeron al unísono  
- Gibbs tenemos que continuar aprisa, aunque esta noche nadie en el barco duerma, debemos tocar tierra en el menor tiempo posible- dijo Jack determinante  
- de acuerdo capitán- repuso Gibbs y se fue a intentar aumentar la velocidad del barco

Cuando se hubo ido, la mirada de espanto en la cara de ambos continuaba

- ¿crees que Elizabeth este bien?- preguntó Will tratando de sonar calmado pero sin lograr del todo ocultar su preocupación  
- _tiene_ que estarlo- repuso Jack con aplomo- ella es una pirata, no se dejará vencer tan fácil  
- si, desde que la conozco ha sido muy fuerte- dijo Will como queriendo convencerse  
- pero estaba enferma- repuso una voz detrás de ellos que los hizo brincar- eso podría cambiar todo  
- cállate- le ordenaron a Barbossa quien se alejo acariciando la peluda cabeza de su mono

El comentario de Barbossa los ponía más nerviosos de lo que estaban puesto que sabían que dentro de todo él tenía razón: Elizabeth había estado muy enferma y muy débil y tal vez se sentía insegura... el pensar en eso hizo que Jack sintiera un escalofrío en la espina dorsal... no, ella no iba a dejarse caer, ella no dudaría... no podía dudar... no podía dejarse... morir...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La luna se proyectaba suavemente sobre Port Royal... había poca gente en las calles... pasaba la medianoche, cuando en las proximidades del puerto se armó un tremendo jaleo: un barco sin banderas se acercaba pero sin encallar, permanecía ahí como un fantasma... como un... _barco fantasma_... casi al mismo tiempo llegó de lugares desconocidos otro barco, este era completamente negro, sin dudas un barco pirata y eso era en efecto... los tripulantes de ambas embarcaciones se encararon cerca como estaban el uno del otro...

- Jack Sparrow, no creí verte... de nuevo- dijo Jones con un brillo peligroso en la mirada  
- para mí es un placer- repuso Jack con sarcasmo

En ese momento se dirigió hacia donde estaba Davy la joven figura de Elizabeth caminando a paso acelerado, Jack y Will se miraron con angustia al ver lo pálida que estaba, su querida Elizabeth estaba en más peligro del que habían querido imaginar

- ellos pueden ayudarme- dijo Elizabeth asiendo el brazo de Jones como una niña que quiere convencer a su padre de que le compre algo- no los lastimes  
- Calypso¿que te propones?  
- recuperar tu corazón, es lo único que quiero, pero no puedes acercarte más a tierra y ellos si

Como a regañadientes, Jones accedió y aparecio en la cubierta del Perla con Elizabeth, a quien no quería soltar, Jack lo miro desafiante

- ustedes me ayudarán- dijo Elizabeth- Davy, yo te prometo que recuperaremos tu corazón, ahora puedes estar tranquilo  
- no estaré tranquilo Calypso

Algo en la mirada de la joven debió hacerlo cambiar de parecer puesto que se quedo callado y tras resoplar brevemente la soltó

- ay de ti si intentas algo Sparrow- advirtió y se fue a su propio barco

Por varios minutos la perplejidad fue lo que habito en las caras de toda la tripulación

- ¿que demonios?- preguntó Jack  
- debemos recuperar el corazón de Jones- dijo Elizabeth- no hay tiempo que perder... no para ella  
- dinos que hacer  
- por ahora encallar cerca del puerto

Una vez hecho esto, los 3 salieron del barco y caminaron por el lugar buscando un modo de escabullirse en el despacho, al menos Jack y Will puesto que Elizabeth permanecía como si nada...

- esto me toca a mí- dijo Elizabeth una vez que hubieron llegado- vigilen que nadie entre, no me gustaría tener que lastimar a alguien  
- ¿y si alguien viene?- preguntó Will mientras Jack la ayudaba a entrar por una ventana abierta de modo no muy legal  
- le cortan el cuello- repuso ella con simplicidad

Antes de que se fuera, Jack la tomo de la mano y la hizo mirarlo como para hacerle comprender a Elizabeth lo mucho que la amaba... Calypso le permitió hacer eso y un segundo después Elizabeth camino con paso resuelto... sus pisadas se perdieron en el silencio...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿como les va?  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	13. Liberación

**N/A: hola de nuevo**

**Disclaimer: nada excepto la histo es mía**

**Dedicatoria- a los fans de la pareja**

**Cap. 13- Liberación**

No había andado ni 5 minutos cuando encontró la puerta del despacho de Cuttler Bequett, la cual abrió resueltamente, la figura de dicho individuo resaltaba desde la silla y la observaba con curiosidad

- vaya vaya, no esperaba recibir visitas... Elizabeth, luces distinta pero ciertamente tan hermosa como siempre  
- solo tiene un propósito mi visita- dijo Calypso mirándolo con frialdad- sabes bien que quiero  
- si no es la libertad de tu adorado prometido, no se que otra cosa pueda ser... a menos- en sus ojos brillo una luz de entendimiento- no será el corazón de Davy Jones ¿o sí, considera en tus cálculos lo díficil que te será quitármelo  
- pon tu precio- dijo ella observándolo con todo del desprecio posible

Una sonrisa cruel curvó los labios de Bequett quien le devolvió la mirada como reflexionando

- ¿que estás dispuesta a pagar por el corazón?  
- no puedo ofrecer nada si no veo el corazón- dijo Calypso perdiendo un poco la paciencia

Cuttler Bequett se dio la vuelta y desapareció del lugar, regresando minutos después con un cofrecillo entre sus manos. Calypso lo observo fijamente, sabía como recuperarlo pero ya no podía perder más tiempo, sentía la vida de Elizabeth pendiendo de un débil hilo...

- quiero verlo- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho  
- aquí esta

En efecto le mostró el corazón y cuando ella se disponía a tomarlo hizo el amago de cerrar la caja provocando el enfado de la diosa quien lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y clavó su fria mirada en él, lo arrojo contra el piso y salió del lugar llevando el cofrecillo entre sus manos sintiendo el corazón de Davy Jones latiendo ahí...

Jack y Will suspiraron aliviados al verla llegar y regresaron para abordar el barco, una vez ahí, Calypso dijo

- aquí esta el corazón de Jones, es necesario apuñalarlo, es el único modo de liberarlo de la terrible maldición que pesa sobre él  
- ¿que pasará con los demás?- quiso saber Will  
- la esclavitud terminará para ellos

Jack miro a Calypso preocupado, cada vez estaba más pálida

- ¿que pasará con Elizabeth?  
- una vez que Jones muera, yo abandonaré el cuerpo de la chica, lo que pase en adelante con ella, tendrá que ver con la manera en que afronta las cosas  
- ¿lo apuñalarás tú?- volvió a preguntar Will

Antes de que alguien le pudiera contestar Davy Jones apareció en la cubierta del Perla mirando a todos con malignidad

- Calypso, has tardado demasiado  
- lo sé, pero era necesario  
- ¿que ha pasado?

En vez de responder, Calypso camino hacia él con paso resuelto, habiendo dejado en cofrecillo en manos de Jack y abrazo a Jones con fuerza y ternura... de algún modo era Elizabeth la que lo liberaría de su suerte aunque no fuesen sus manos las que empujaran el arma que se clavaría en el corazón

- me prometí que te liberaría de este cruel castigo que enfrentas por mi causa y no descansaré hasta ver cumplido mi objetivo... perdoname- dijo aún abrazándolo

Jack observo a Will quien parecía indeciso y sacando el corazón lo puso en manos del joven y le hizo una seña con la cabeza... Will sacó de su bolsillo la navaja que le diera su padre y sin pensarlo dos veces la clavó de tajo en el corazón, el cual comenzó a sangrar a chorros

Davy Jones también comenzó a sangrar por alguna razón que nadie alcanzaba a comprender, Calypso seguía abrazandolo y él la miro

- ¿como has podido?  
- este era el único modo bien lo sabes, ahora serás un hombre libre como lo eras antes de conocerme- murmuró la diosa

En ese momento algo maravilloso comenzó a suceder, el cuerpo de Jones y el de su tripulación comenzaron a cambiar, perdieron los rasgos de monstruos adquiriendo un aspecto lo más humano posible... Calypso besó los labios de un Davy Jones totalmente distinto al que habían conocido mientras Will clavaba la navaja en el corazón una vez más... cuando la diosa separo sus labios de los del temido capitán, este sonreía y un segundo después ya había expirado...

Will alzó la mirada hacia el Holandés y miro a todos los tripulantes como humanos, sonrió al reconocer a su padre quien, junto a otros marineros sonreían agradecidos...

... en ese segundo Elizabeth suspiro pesadamente y de pronto su cabello y sus ojos regresaron a su color natural, no así su piel que seguía muy pálida... la joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza y dio un pequeño traspiés antes de caer desmayada. Jack la tomó entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara con la cubierta del barco y se angustió cuando sintió su pulso tan débil y su respiración entrecortada, pero por más que le hablaba la joven no recuperaba el sentido

- Elizabeth- la llamaba angustiosamente

La llevo en brazos hasta su propio camarote a donde se dirigieron también Gibbs y Will preocupados por la joven...una hora después nada había cambiado, la condición de Elizabeth seguía siendo la misma para gran desesperación de Jack... Bootstrap y algunos otros marineros habían sido ayudados a subir al Perla Negra pero aunque se sentían dichosos por haber recuperado su condición humana no podían alegrarse puesto que la vida de la joven seguía en peligro, en grave peligro...

Jack permanecía cerca de ella, tomando entre sus manos las finas y delicadas manos de Elizabeth aunque ahora estuvieran un poco callosas por los trabajos en el barco y trazaba las líneas en sus palmas y la cicatriz para hacerla reaccionar pero sin resultado... también paso sus dedos por la cara de Elizabeth, acarició su cabello, sus labios...

- eres una pirata, debes ser muy fuerte- decía quedamente en el oído de la joven e intentaba sonreír recordando la luminosa voz de Lizzie- tenemos muchos tesoros que encontrar... juntos

Para él era bastante doloroso ver la dificultad con la que el pecho de Elizabeth subía y bajaba en un intento desesperado por conseguir aire y dejarlo ir... también le dolía mirar sus párpados cerrados, quería que abriera los ojos y le dedicara esa mirada tan especial que tenía... cuando le decía con convicción que era un buen hombre...

Pero ella no parecía querer encontrar la fuerza para quedarse en el mundo de los vivos...

Continuará  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	14. Abrazar La Vida

**N/A siglos después vuelvo solo para decir : hola**

**Disclaimer: solo la histo es mia**

**Dedicatoria a la gente que hizo posibles 54 reviews whoooooooooooooooooooaaaaaa que felicidad**

**Cap. 14- Abrazar La Vida**

La noche había dado lugar al día sin que en Elizabeth pareciera producirse el más mínimo cambio, ella seguía igual, como dormida, sus manos estaban acomodadas sobre su abdomen y su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad... desgraciadamente no estaba dormida, a esas horas cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, la joven había traspasado las fronteras del sueño para adentrarse en el mundo de la inconsciencia... de seguir así no faltaría mucho para el gran descenlace: su propia muerte...

El Perla viajaba río arriba, Jack creía que tal vez Tía Dalma podría hacer algo, además tardarían menos en ir allá que en buscar un buen puerto donde desembarcar... el ambiente en el barco era triste, como el de un velorio, como si definitivamente la joven se hubiera muerto pero aunque no fuera así a todos les parecía... incluso Barbossa había dejado de hacer insidiosos comentarios sobre ella y se contentaba con manejar el barco vigilado de cerca por Bootstrap cuando Jack y Will pasaban el tiempo sin hablar mirando a Elizabeth...

No faltaba mucho para llegar donde Tía Dalma pero de nuevo la noche había hecho acto de aparición proyectando las sombras y un viento algo frío azotó la cubierta del barco... los hombres se contentaron entonces con beber ron y seguir el curso del barco que pronto quedó sumido en el silencio, la mayoría de los tripulantes dormía y solo se escuchaban sus pesadas respiraciones y uno que otro ronquido de vez en cuando... el único que no podía dormir era Jack quien miraba a Elizabeth sumida en ese estado tan triste

- por favor- le pedía desesperado- por favor despierta

Solo el eco de sus palabras le respondía, pero no quería perder las esperanzas, no podía perderlas, ni tampoco dejar que Elizabeth las perdiera... beso nuevamente sus manos y como si fuese un niño apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven para cerciorarse de los latidos de su corazón, cada uno más débil que el otro y el cuerpo de la muchacha que había perdido calor... se sentó a su lado en la cama y siguio acariciando sus cabellos pensando en lo mucho que la necesitaba...

Elizabeth seguía perdiendo calor así que Jack se acostó a su lado abrazándola, deseando que ella pudiera abrazarlo... al estar así abrazado a su cuerpo casi carente de vida lo hizo sentir mal pues a pesar de todo no podía evitar que los malos pensamientos trágicos rondaran su mente y se sintió mal, demasiado mal...

Al mismo tiempo Elizabeth luchaba por safarse de las cadenas del sueño y de la muerte, deseaba abrir los ojos, deseaba seguir luchando aunque fuera inútil... solo quería intentarlo... estas nuevas ganas de luchar habían nacido en ella a raíz de recibir de algún punto muy lejano la voz de Jack y sentir sus labios posados en sus manos y sus dedos recorriendo su cara... además lo sentía, sentía su calor a su lado y eso era suficiente para que ella deseara continuar con su existencia... aunque había algo que no la quería dejar ir, sabía que tenía que buscar que Jack la ayudara de un modo o de otro

En algún punto debió quedarse dormido ya que lo despertó un repentino movimiento de parte de la joven que estaba a su lado en la cama... miró a Elizabeth y por un segundo pensó que habia debido ser una sacudida del barco pero entonces la joven volvió a moverse como si estuviera forcejeando contra algo o contra alguien, como si ese algo o alguien se la quisiera llevar y Jack no pudo menos que actuar instintivamente, protegiendo a la mujer que amaba

En ese momento algo maravilloso paso: un largo y prolongado suspiro escapó de los labios de Elizabeth y fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, débilmente desacostumbrada a la luz, cuando al fin volvió a acostumbrarse a ella miro el rostro de Jack quien tenía una sonrisa de alivio dibujada en sus labios, se veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido en mucho rato y a ella comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza, mientras poco a poco todos los recuerdos de lo que había vivido entraban a su mente con rápidez, agradeció que Jack la estuviera sujetando...

- Jack- murmuró su nombre sintiendo la vida corriendo por sus venas- debes dormir un poco  
- nada de eso- replicó él besando de nueva cuenta sus manos- Lizzie no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte despierta  
- ¿en serio?- inquirió ella aún dudosa

Por toda respuesta el pirata besó sus labios intempestivamente, intentando separarse al recordar que ella seguía débil por su enfermedad pero ella no lo dejó separar el contacto, al contrario cuando, sintió que los labios del pirata comenzaban a despegarse de los suyos se aferró más al beso desbordando todo lo que sentía dentro de ella, sus miedos y dudas y todo su amor fluyeron a través de ese diálogo sin palabras

Pero se separaron por la falta de oxígeno... al hacerlo ella se recargo sobre el pecho de Jack quien seguía sujetándola tiernamente, poco a poco el color regresaba a sus mejillas iluminándolas de nuevo y su sonrisa asomo de nuevo a sus labios

- yo sabía que una simple enfermedad no iba a separarnos- dijo Jack sonriendo por primera vez desde que Elizabeth cayera enferma  
- cuando Calypso me explicó lo que iba a suceder, yo... si llegué a contemplar la posibilidad de no volver a respirar de nuevo- confesó Elizabeth tristemente  
- ¿porque?  
- no lo sé, tal vez simplemente me daba miedo que no me quisieras lo suficiente- explicó ella

Jack la abrazó un poco más haciéndola ver lo equivocada que estaba

- si pudiera me casaría contigo- le dijo  
- Jack, ya una vez lo dijiste  
- y no me creíste lo sé, aunque no era ninguna broma en verdad me habria casado contigo pero ahora es más enserio que en aquella ocasión  
- ¿donde están los demás?- quiso saber de pronto  
- ¿quienes?  
- la gente esclava de Davy Jones

Jack le explicó brevemente que algunos se habían quedado en el Perla y otros se habían largado quien sabe a donde pero que tampoco les importaba mucho... Elizabeth sonrió, al menos habían reunido a Will con su padre y habían liberado a otra gente inocente de su destino

La joven se sintió acometida por el sueño al igual que el pirata y aunque aún era de día ambos se quedaron dormidos juntos, sabiendo que ya era díficil que algo pudiera separarlos...

**Continuará  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
dejen reviews!**


	15. Felicidad

**N/A: tarde pero seguro... espero les guste... xq es el fin... es una suerte de Happy Ending así que los veré luego... espero  
gracias a todos por 57 reviews... sigo sin creerlo **

**Cap. 15: Felicidad**

Varios meses le tomaron a Elizabeth recuperarse totalmente luego de las experiencias vividas... el único problema era que no podía estar en un barco, sino en tierra firme para poder recuperarse mejor... cosa que no la hacía nada feliz

- ¿cuándo podré irme de aquí?- preguntó a la criada que la atendía  
- no lo sé señorita, hasta que se reponga me supongo  
- ya estoy lo suficientemente repuesta- protestó enojada

Clavó la mirada en la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en Jack... le habría gustado tenerlo con ella pero sabía que era egoísta pedirle que se quedara tan lejos del mar, el mar que era su verdadero amor... su verdadera fascinación... suspiró resignada a su aburrida estadía en el puerto a donde la habían llevado y donde se había quedado para curarse...

Finalmente el doctor le dijo que podía hacer su vida normal porque estaba plenamente repuesta un día que parecía normal... ese mismo día recibió una grata noticia

- al parecer encalló un barco con velas negras- dijo la criada que era un tanto supersticiosa

Elizabeth sonrió... ella sabía de quien era ese barco y sabía bien lo que quería hacer... abandonó el cuarto vistiendo las ropas de hombre que le trajó una sirvienta aunque su criada se escandalizó sobremanera, pero Liz la ignoró... siguió el camino del puerto y subió al barco como polizón... segura de lo que quería... esa misma noche encallaron... ella se metió a un cuarto cualquiera y escuchó cuando Jack abordó su corazón dio un vuelco

- ¿la encontraste Jack?- preguntó Gibbs  
- no, aunque la busqué... me habría gustado verla, siquiera dormida- se quejó Jack con cierto enfado

Abrió la puerta de su camarote y se encerró ahí con una buena botella de ron, el infaltable ron... un rato después alguien tocó a la puerta con cierta urgencia... Jack se enfadó porque lo estaban interrumpiendo y abrió dispuesto a comerse vivo a quien hubiese osado molestar... ese deseo desapareció cuando miró a Elizabeth delante de él con el traje de pirata pero luciendo más hermosa que nunca

- pasa- dijo embelesado

Ella lo hizo y Jack cerró la puerta, guardaron silencio, Elizabeth se quitó el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza y lo arrojo al piso... Jack le pasó la botella y le dio un sorbo

- ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió el pirata- pensé que seguías enferma  
- ya estoy bien, estoy mejor que nunca  
- me alegro por ti  
- ¿a dónde va el Perla?- preguntó Elizabeth- ¿a dónde me llevas?  
- mmm- Jack pareció reflexionar- tal vez a Singapur querida

Le dirigió una sonrisa tentadora y ella bajo la mirada, cuando la alzó dejó que Jack la tomara entre sus brazos para besarla... ya le hacía falta su contacto... el sabor de sus labios, agua de mar, ron y por supuesto pasión... eso era el sabor de la libertal para Elizabeth, quien pronto comenzó a sentir una nueva gama de sensaciones dentro de ella... sus manos recorrieron la espalda del pirata mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza y ternura... de algún modo o de otro se había abierto una puerta que resultaba imposible volver a cerrar... un gemido llevaba a otro y un beso derivaba en una caricia necesitada... cuando ninguno de los dos pudo oponer más resistencia... todo pasó

La mañana llegó y fue el ruido exterior lo que hizo despertar a Elizabeth, quien sonrió al vez donde se encontraba... en brazos del pirata que más amaba... había sido tan apasionado y a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él... observó su piel morena y sus brazos musculosos... era tan fuerte... los 20 años de diferencia entre ellos no eran ningún obstáculo... eran lo que los unía más que nunca...

- ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Jack con los ojos entrecerrados  
- mejor que nunca- repuso ella resignada a la idea de dormir un poco más  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
El puerto de Port Royal brillaba con la llegada del nuevo día... un niño pequeño correteaba por ahí... mirando inquisitivo a su madre

- ¿cuando viene papá?- preguntó el niño  
- pronto William, pronto

William Turner III era hijo de Will y de una muchacha de Port Royal y nieto de Bootstrap... el ex herrero había optado por el camino de la piratería igual que su padre y ambos tenían ya 3 barcos en su poder, pronto esperaban que fueran más... también esperaban a que un golpe de suerte los alejara de la atención de la guardia... pero ese día iban a volver a puerto luego de varios meses de contrabando... fueron recibidos con alegría por el joven y su madre

- ¿cómo les ha ido?- preguntó ella pese a que no le hacía gracia  
- bastante bien- repuso Will sonriendo

Durante su cena notaron que había gran excitación en el ambiente

- ha encallado un barco con velas negras- informó un muchacho que corría al puerto

Will padre y Bootstrap intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y fueron al puerto... sólo conocían a alguien que tuviera un barco así... luego de burlar a toda la gente se acercaron al barco y vieron descender a una mujer vestida de pirata con un bulto en los brazos... detrás de ella estaba el famoso cápitan

- Jack Sparrow- saludó Will al pirata- Elizabeth que gusto verte  
- siempre te sales con la tuya ¿eh Sparrow?- inquirió Bootstrap al ver el bultito que se movía en brazos de Elizabeth  
- la mayoría de las veces  
- ¿cómo debo llamarte ahora Elizabeth?- preguntó Will observando a su ex  
- señora Sparrow- apuntó Jack y la mujer sonrió- él es el pequeño Jack- añadió refiriéndose al bebé  
- ¿quién es papi?- preguntó alguien desde un punto bajo  
- oh un polizón- dijo Bootstrap levantando en brazos a su nieto

Elizabeth y Jack miraron al niño quien parecía ser bastante similar a su padre

- bueno al menos tu hijo prueba que no eres eunuco- suspiró Jack

Lizzie rodó los ojos

- estabamos cenando, pueden venir si gustan  
- sería un honor  
- mira pequeño él es el cápitan Jack Sparrow  
- ¿es cierto que escapó con vida del Kraken?

A Jack le simpatizó ese niño y el camino hacía casa de Will lo hizo narrando fabulosas historias incluyendo su escape atando tortugas a sus pies... tampoco dejo de hablar sobre el Kraken... pero así era él... le encantaba hablar sobre lo que había hecho... Elizabeth de cualquiero modo lo amaba así... siemrpre lo haría quizás desde que era niña...

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
